SYOE submit your own exorcist
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: a submit your own character story..CLOSED..the story is currently ongoing and the stage has been set, the true cross order will be facing a great new big threat
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: class S-1

Start of the new class term,

0900 hours,

Hall way to cram classes

Diana cross P.O.V

"Damm even after one year I still get lost in here, true cross academy really is big. Sigh, another long term of classes. I honestly can't believe Ryuji sensei failed me, I must have misinterpret his instructions in that esquire test to carry that lamp back to camp. I can't believe that the lord of the forest attacked me, when I finally came back my other classmates came back together and passed the test. Saying that I have to repeat a semester is really too much, well at least I will be ahead of class I guess. Ok I'm supposed to be in class S-1 , I wonder why I've never seen this class before last year. Yanks out a map of the cram school, and finally found the class, smiling she entered the class when a chalkboard duster hit my head, with an annoying kid laughing at my demise. I was just about to go and beat the daylight out of him, when ms izumo stepped in , with her pair of foxes helping to carry her books.

Normal P.O.V

Ok class , ms izumo started , my name is izumo kamiki, and I will be your homeroom teacher and tamer teacher for this semester. Before we get started I want each one of you to take a key of battlefield each which will grant u excess to the training site, meet me there in 15 minutes with your training kit or you will be punished , before she used the key and vanished.

15 min later

Training site #01

Ok class welcome to the training site, which you will be seeing very often. Today I am going to weed out those incapable or are too slow into a normal class where you will be taught by kauru subaki , by pitting you against some low level demons , today you will be facing some ghouls. Holding out her board she read, first up, Diana cross.

Diana P.O.V

Slowly steps forward, and draws out a long katana called youkairi ( demon light sword ) , and I nod my head. Izumo sensei then pulled up her sleeve revealing a number of summoning circles, and said 3,2,1..start !A ghoul was summoned and began chasing me. Grinning , I kicked at the ghoul and attempted to slice it .yet it somehow was able to dodge .this time I stood still and waited for it to jump at me, following its movements my blade met its skin successfully destroying the ghoul.

Normal P.O.V

The entire class cheered , Diana smiling , and izumo sensei looking satisfied said "good job , you passed the test, next up lilinia karmoth.

Lilinia P.O.V

Finally my turn , I'm gonna prove myself and will definitely take my revenge for my parents, remembering what happened when she was 9 years old, shuddering.

Lost in thought I forgot that the ghoul was summoned and was pounced on by it. Bringing myself back into reality , I pushed that slimy bastard back and snatched her scythe on the floor and in a quick swing sliced that monster with a clean cut . "Mother...Dad I avenge you, I whispered silently.

Normal P.O.V

Good job too, just don't blank out like that again, said izumo sensei. Next up hibiki kokoro.

Hibiki P.O.V

Damm , I have no weapon.. I don't even have a familiar to help me. (Ghoul pops out ) . guess I have no choice..run! continues running in circle with the class laughing. Looks around for an escape and spots the entrance opening slightly..and notices a snow man wearing a beanie. Recognition filled his face shiro-kun ! recognises the snow man as a demon he made friends with during the winter . shiro – kun slowly hopped towards him holding a paper with a summoning circle on it, and winks before hopping off. Thanks shiro , focusing my energy into the paper, it lit up and a huge goblin popped out of nowhere, grinning and somehow gruesomely devoured the ghoul. (Wtf).and vanished a moment later making a peace sign grinning.

Normal P.O.V

Izumo sensei and the entire class jaw dropped ,trying to figure out how that small frail guy summoned out a creature as large as that. Breaking the tension, she congratulated hibiki. And moved on to the next ginjiro sato.

Ginjiro P.O.V

My time to shine, come Aquila, I said as I summoned my griffin out. As the ghoul came out, it was unable to match the speed of Aquila and was tore into shreads.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone was wondering how he even managed to find a griffin..when izumo for the god know what time calls out the next student Alexander Smithson.

Alexander P.O.V

Walks infront confidently, wielding a pistol, with the Smithson family symbol on its base, and a summoning circle on its base. The ghoul once again was summoned, lunging itself on me, my instincts took over and shot of all its limbs in an instant. Swipes the blood of it and draws a summoning circle on its chest , smirking , I began shooting its minor area causing it to bow its head in submission , proud with a new familiar, the ghoul soon disappeared.

Normal P.O.V

This time izumo sensei had nothing to say, but just nodded and called out the next student, Natalia Julia

Natalia P.O.V

I slowly walked forward wondering how I can fight the ghoul, the ghoul was summoned , unsheathing my blade, I jumped forward and attempted to cut it carelessly , I missed and it managed to bite me, when ariel my guardian angel , moved in its way, shielding me , thanking her I unholstered my pistol and shot it.

Normal P.O.V

Without saying anything again, she just signalled the next student at the same time wondering where they get all this familiar(its not my it on the creativity of writers who submitted the character) from…"next up..timothy hanataka.

To be continued this ^^

Was slightly bored of writing almost the same thing but I decided for the remaining to face other demons

Sorry the story was abit dry I swear after the intro it will get better, so stay tune I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: class S-1 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Next up timothy hanataka..izumo sensei said once again , stepping forward and prepares to summon out the ghoul.

Timothy P.O.V

Takes out a pistol, and took in a breath (ghoul comes out ) , ok page 38 of the exorcist text book, how to exorcise a ghoul if I recall, step one restrain the ghoul or find a safe area, I know just the incantation " walls of iron sand a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies standing together to the very end" summoning out five huge pillars restraining the ghoul, now to exorcise it, truth and temperance , upon this sinful and unworthy creature grant me your power , unleash but slightly your wrath of your claws. A large shockwave cleanly slicing it into half, successfully exorcising it. ( I hate doing arias….)

Normal P.O.V

Good job, the first aria I've seen able to exorcise with such efficiency for a long time, izumo sensei complimented. Ok up next is , looks at the list , Melissa godfrey

Melissa P.O.V

Another aria ^^ I thought I was the only one in this class and he looks so cool , the way his hair sways when we he cast the spell, and none of my spells were ever so cool looking ^^

(ghoul comes out)

Shit ! I wasn't paying attention, ok concentrate..i should copy timothy's idea, but will he find me a copy cat and hate me..ahh what should I do, I could use my katana ..but I only use it for sealing…

(Ghoul rips a small part of her clothes)...My dress and I just bought it , your gonna pay Mr. ghoul (eyes narrow at ghoul), unbuckles holster, hiding the tiny knives in my pocket , (split second later) throws five daggers in making a pentagram circle, and I began chanting " bygone dog of gehenna look upon yourself with horror and tremble at yourself. Instant K-O (like a boss) I hope timothy saw me, he is looking at me ^^( inner Mellissa let out a fan girl scream ) .

Normal P.O.V

Izumo-sensei , good job, next up is lily grace . lily started walking forward , with a certain a certain sadist staring at her.

Lily P.O.V

Ok wow, guess I'm the only one with a sniper rifle, oh well , this should be fun.( ghoul pops out ) luckily I came prepared, ( lily snaps her hand ) revealing wires and throws down a can of smoke. Aims sniper rifle , within a heart beat the I shot down that ghoul , the force impacted with the wire slicing it into many pieces..tee hee.

Alexander P.O.V

What happened I can't see a Damm thing, that irritating smoke is clouding my vision. Someone is coming out of the smoke,( narrows down vision showing lily victorious ) … wow an enigma this should be interesting , I love mysteries.

Normal P.O.V

Izumo sensei , nodding her head, began calling out the other students, none of which passed..people fainted, some tried to show off and failed like a boss, another one peed in his pants , and the ghoul bit his crotch ,another girl familiar turned on her. Some guy tried to copy timothy and ended up failing in mid incantation accidentally imprisoning himself, another failed dragoon ended up missing each bullet, a knight who hit himself , in the end only 9 passed, and now is the final student.

Izumo –sensei now tired finally called out the last student jack Stanton, the entire class wondering if he will join the majority , by failing epically.

Jack P.O.V

(ghoul comes out) what a waste of my time…randomly fires without looking, splitting the ghoul into half.

Normal P.O.V

Wow, fast like a boss man. Izumo goes on and began telling the 10 students who passed to come to class at 8am, and they will begin classes, while the rest will join the normal exorcist class.

FINALLY ^^

Will try to update tmr..but is unlikely since I have to attend a full day event, so bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Grouping and first assignment

1230 hours, true cross academy training field #01

Izumo –sensei P.O.V

Alright class lets head back to the classroom, for those who did not make it to the class, though some show promise; you did not make the cut and will be sent to the normal exorcist classes.

Normal P.O.V

The class was without a doubt, excited and anxious, wondering which group they will be assigned to, as Izumo-sensei just announced they will be grouped accordingly based on the result of the test, for their first assignment. "Ok, Izumo-sensei said, for red team : lilinia karmoth, Natalia Julia, timothy hanataka, hibiki kokoro , and jack Stanton, leadership will be decided among yourself, choose wisely as it will affect your group in the future, for the remainder 5 of you will also formed into blue team.

Your assignment, will be given after this 30 min discussion have fun ^^", she said before walking out of class.

Red team P.O.V

Ok…jack said who wants to become leader, timothy and Natalia almost instantly said me at the same time. And were battling each other over who said it first.

Jack P.O.V

This is gonna take forever (face palm himself)

Red team P.O.V

Hibiki began to look slightly pissed off at the two of them; lilinia began whispering to jack about, who should be leader.

Jack stands up grabs timothy and lilinia head and knocks both heads together telling them to knock it off and let's call a vote. (will create poll later , go to my profile and submit your poll for your favourite character in group 1, it can be any of them in group 1)

Blue team P.O.V

Alexander began to spoke up, ok as you have noticed how about we call a bluff, we have no leader , but instead we simply go democratic and do what the majority wants , unless you wish to follow the steps of group 1 over there and watch human de-evolve. Points towards group one earning a few nods from all the members. After all we do have a good team, we have 2 healers , both able to defend themselves well, and 3 good attackers.

^^well I can't go any further unless you vote, so, please go to my profile and vote. It'll only take 30 seconds or less , so don't hesitate .

Please review and no flames please^^

Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

Disclaimer: I own nothing

shiary: sorry about the problems will try to improve ^^ , sorry about not doing your character right…will try to get it straight from now onwards…

to those who sent me other characters…I will try to add you in.

Red team P.O.V

Ok Jack said, let's start the vote please write it on a piece of paper, he said after handing out some paper.

Sometime later

(Jack clears his throat and begins tabulating results) Alright one vote, for timothy,( hibiki rolls his eyes) , one of lilinia , one for Natalia and one for me … suddenly that last piece of paper became gold to timothy and Natalia, each anticipating the last paper, lilinia praying not to be voted for. (Jack closed his eye) flips open paper revealing his name. (Face palms himself and slams his face on table) hibiki and lilinia hi-fived each other, and timothy and Natalia were giving the death stare to each other, with imaginary lightning in between.

A certain goblin came down gliding down a web and landed on jacks head giggling, "Damm u Syd", was all jack could say, said goblin continued jumping on his hair before disappearing. Hibiki and lilinia were laughing their asses off in the background.

Normal P.O.V

Alright class Izumo-sensei , started , "normally you will be given lessons about aria excerpts and other classes but since we are a special class for the gifted, you will be given missions to complete , the test you faced earlier is more than enough to guarantee your skills, and you will be promoted to esquire from now on" (class begins to cheer, timothy jumps up and begins screaming his head off) "but…(class turns silent suddenly at this point) it also means you are expected more and the tasks set for you will be harder, team leaders report to me after class and you and your team will begin the missions , complete the missions in your free time , classes is only twice a week , Friday night at 6pm and Saturday 6pm . See you then …

Diana P.O.V

Finally I am an esquire … I guess failing the previous exam was a blessing in disguise now, I'm in the special class ^^

Ginjiro P.O.V

Snaps finger and shouts "lucky" … I guess today lady luck is on my side , imagines little chibi running around doing a victory dance.

Normal P.O.V

Well the entire class were thinking around the same line, so well they ran off to the cafeteria and went to celebrate. Except two people left in class, jack Stanton and Alexander Smithson.

Alright, Izumo-sensei began, "ok, (passes a blue box to Alexander and a red one to jack), inside each box contains two mission logs, which your team is required to complete , one is a C-rank which is compulsory as it is rather simple and basic , the other being a B-rank is optional which will involve some combat I believe, good luck, bear in mind you have to finish it by Friday and don't be late for my class, or else(death glare, crack knuckle…) both leaders were nodded their head obediently , and walked off to the cafeteria .

True cross academy cafeteria

Blue team P.O.V

Alexander walked confidently over to their table, and began "listen up to team, we have 4 days starting from now to complete two tasks, so gear up and as soon as you are done we shall head out", grumbling was heard from the team, still wanting to celebrate first, when Alexander added that, the faster we finish the mission the more we get to slack off. Suddenly the entire team was packed in less than 10 minutes, and were all enthusiastic , proud over getting the desired effects on the team, Alexander smirked.

Red team P.O.V

Jack Stanton came walking with syd following him arms folded, and began giving out instructions, ok , here is the deal, we have 4 days to complete two missions, so let's head out in 30 min…natalia and timothy became hyped up, hibiki and liliana were just as hyped up, as it was their first mission.

Blue team P.O.V

Opens up the B-rank scroll, first up let's see…investigate the abandoned circus site up the northern part of Osaka. Seems easy enough, uses a key provided to reach the Osaka branch.

Red team P.O.V

Opens up B-rank scroll , let's see, clear out a charcoal mine at Kyushu area, seems easy enough, let's go team, uses a key leading them to the Kyushu branch.

^^(I know that coal mines in Japan is no longer used but well this is a fanfic so, I'll use it anyway)

Well , completed for now so till next time I guess, tee hee. please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 the first red team mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Location: true cross order Kyushu branch

Time: 1600 hours

Red team P.O.V

(Enters a traditional looking inn), upon entering the inn, they were welcomed by a bald looking old geezer, jack, who was reading the true cross order Kyushu branch guide earlier (a small pocket book patented by a photo of sir pheles on the front page of the book), noticed that the old geezer was the a upper-2nd class exorcist and the head of the Kyushu branch. Greeting him, jack handed over the mission paper, and in return was granted keys to rooms for each member.

After leaving the baggage in the inn, the red team prepared for departing on their first ever mission. And boarded a bus charted by sir pheles (seriously, with a sir pheles cushion, tire and paint job all over the bus).

During the bus ride^^

Jack meditating trying to focus and mentally prepare himself for the mission and praying for the lord of the mine to be weaker or peaceful (if they can have a lord of forest why not mine)

Timothy and Natalia were at loggerheads with each other, something regarding competing over the amount of kills of demons and the loser has to treat the winner to a meal. Each of them downright determined to drain the contents of their rivals wallet, lightning once again met with fury and power only rivalled and matched by few. (tsunade from naruto is one of them, I could name a list but that takes too long…) lilinia and hibiki were talking around the lines of creating a random tag team attack involving, using a familiar to restrain(hibiki) and cutting it down(lilinia) .

Finally, after reaching the coal mine, the team began to enter the god forsaken mine, immediately upon entering timothy and Natalia rushed in and began slaughtering some coal tars…hibiki sighed and began mumbling something about how coal tars is probably the most you can find here, yet at the same time what could have caused this mine to be abandoned…shudders at the thought.

After the team finally managed to catch up with the two hot-blooded teens. They found them trying to break open a seal placed over a door, marked by the Kyushu true cross branch. Apparently to prevent the demon from escaping, why the head of Kyushu himself never came to clear the cave was indeed a huge mystery. With a slight smirk a rather foolish looking syd came up and holding a key to open the seal, jack snatched the key and opened the door, mumbling a thanks to syd.

After breaking the seal, the door opened revealing a the entire mine structure covered by webs and the platforms were all covered in it. Jack cursed under his breath , once again blaming Syd. Syd shrugged and ran away gleefully. Timothy and Natalia were motivated to the max not willing to back down to each other. Lilinia and hibiki were in combat stance. Proceeding with caution they entered closer into the mine, upon venturing close enough, the door was sealed again , shrugging timothy said only way would be to kill them all now. A sudden thread of wax landed on his shoulder, lilinia looking up noticed the sealing was filled with spiders slowly creeping down, nudging the team, and looking up the eyes of the team and the spiders met, and well war erupted…timothy grabbed his pistol and began shooting away at the same time chanting a counter demon spell in order to exorcise the spider colony. Hibiki activated his summoning circle summoning out the goblin which he later dubbed as frank. Began crushing the spiders, jack noticing the direness of the situation began to cover timothy and channelled some energy to timothy's chanting. Natalia's eyes burnt with fury and was somehow jumping and killing spiders using the webs as a rope to climb higher and kill more. timothy finally finished the chant and released the stored incantation, each spider was set alight and was killed on the spot. The team cheered , walking forward, when suddenly Natalia fell down, apparently was caught off guard believing all the spiders were dead, one apparently survived and attacked Natalia from behind, but not before she shot the spider quickly with her pistol. The infection of her wound began spreading, poison entering her veins, even timothy looked concerned, the bond of rivalry being a important part of his heart and began chanting a shield to protect her, hibiki opened his bag of herbs and began carrying out the procedure to remove the poison. Finally her wound was healed but, she was clearly weakened and would not be able to perform as well, timothy became a gentleman for once and closed the bet saying it would be unfair.

Proceeding further, they entered the heart of the mine, to see a giant god dammed spider that towered even frank the goblin. in unison they all, said 'shit' and began attacking the spider,

cliff hanger …(dramatic sound)

well stay tuned, sorry for the delay was overseas for a while, will begin rewriting the first few chapters…

peace out ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beelzebub?

Location the heart of the mine of Kyushu

Timing: 1815 hours

Red team P.O.V

The annoying part of this gargantuan spider is the fact, it was close to impossible to kill, and firstly it had iron skin which is further supplemented by some acid blood…followed by the fact there was spiders crawling out of holes from each direction.

Natalia P.O.V

If I remembered from yukio's lessons,(insert fan girl scream) he said something regarding spiders , saying fire was a spiders greatest weakness, followed by holy water, and for monsters that were gargantuan, the primary targets were their legs, head , or underside of body. Since the spider has such pointy legs it will not be able to move if I severe its legs, then we can shoot directly at its head. Even though that earlier injury ,prevents me from going full force I can still use my safety net , (takes out a red coloured bottle) thanks ariel. Using the blood from my wound I drew a crude looking pentagram and from it contracted ariel, smirking I yelled at the team to focus at the legs.

Red team P.O.V

Timothy seemed for a moment wanted to protest but finally seemed to mature by that very small little gap. Jack took control of the team and began issuing orders. Dragoons, should kill the spiders which were coming from the holes, after the lord of the mine dies, they will probably submit. Timothy began to change his clip to some fire rounds and began to target the spiders, jack aimed his at the spider's spinneret causing web to seal the holes. While ordering the rest to target the spider's legs. Natalia energised by Ariel's blood, began to help out (the red bottle earlier) lilinia went cutting as many legs as possible finding it much easier to cut now without the constant spiders after it , with each leg being cut , the spider began to lose its balance , acid blood slowly oozing out. Hibiki was on frank's back and was shooting some poison at the spider (poison made out of the spiders venom/ acid blood/ and some ghoul blood which frank for some reason had after devouring the ghoul in the first chapter.) which led to a paralysis effect on the spider overlord, slowing its movements. With the team's combined effort the spider lord was limbless, and could no longer attack. the team prompted the spider overlord for any last words, in a cold cryptic voice the spider lord it said "my death is only the beginning, lord Satan will conquer this puny world and the purge of exorcists will begin as soon as …" flies began to suddenly all fuse together merging into a single entity, a young green haired man with dark clothing stood up and began to speak. "I am Beelzebub lord of the flies, consider yourself lucky I have a busy schedule and I have no interest in wasting time to exterminate you exorcists, but I will see you soon nonetheless." Snapping his finger the massive spider lord and his minions vanished. Before vanishing himself, he muttered one last sentence, "I know your secret timothy hanataka".

The team was without a doubt tired and exhausted and headed back to the true cross Kyushu branch inn, to sleep over the night and have a well deserved sleep. Timothy on the other hand had a much darker dream that night one regarding his father.

Climax moment again, lol I will be starting on the blue team next. about dammed time in my opinion though anyway please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep updating regularly. Imaginary Syd running and made a peace sign.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The cursed circus

The blue team P.O.V

Without a doubt, the team was excited each with different hopes and expectations of this mission, all hyped up to clear the mission log as soon as possible and be able to relax. (/ReITjBWBy6Y play this song if you want optional music background) Lily on the other hand was an exception to the rule of calm, she was afraid of the prospect of even entering a circus. She had always hated clowns since young, nightmares always followed her at night causing her to become an insomniac, but she always found clowns disturbing. Thanks to a Damm demon clown who killed her family when she was 5 years old. On that day fate came knocking at her door, a man came knocking on the door in the midst of night, lily's dad came and invited him in asking him if he needed anything, the man revealed as he came in was wearing a crudely drawn clown mask which had an evil grin on it, and stabbed lily's dad in his heart with a sharp dagger, grandpa and grandma awakened by the noise ran to check , and soon followed lily's dad to the other world soon after, mum alarmed instead of escaping outside of the window ran and hid lily into a cupboard. On that day she had felt helpless, hiding in a closet as the clown killed her family, watched from a small hole in the closet as her mum hid her and attempted to kill the clown, and watched as her mum was cut down, she was unable to cry or even let a tear down in fear of the clown discovering her. Right before the clown left, it winked directly at the cupboard, though it was never seen again it forever haunted lily and never slept soundly even after she was left in the care of the exorcists. And right now they were not only going to find a clown but investigate the very circus which was next to her house in an abandoned city in Osaka. The circus had vanished the same day after her family was killed, but for some sick reason just reappeared out of nowhere as a new circus which was discovered on a routine check by the Osaka branch.

As the team headed out from the Osaka branch, after checking in at the huge office and placing their bags in their rooms, they left for the circus once again by the standard chartered sir pheles bus.

As the team arrived at the circus, a new sense of chill swept past their heart, and a huge presence of dark energy could be felt, almost beckoning for them to enter if they dared. The entire team noticed lily's face turning white, and her usual calm face was gone replaced with a fearful one, her legs wobbly. Melissa worried went and asked lily what was wrong but she kept silent, and said it was pre-mission jitters.

As they entered the circus lit up and the usual annoying clown music (/ReITjBWBy6Y ) could be heard, and the door behind mysteriously was shut, cursing the team moved forward to the main stage. The narrow hallway which only allowed a single file to pass at a time not only dark but was lit by a small bulb swinging from the ceiling with it glowing softly. As they proceeded further, lily seemed at wits end and was about to have a mental collapse, trying to help her Diana suggested for lily to be in the middle, to let her feel safer. Nodding her head lily quickened her pace to the middle. Finally reaching the central ring, the path glowed and a pentagram was formed, when a clown dressed creepily with a jagged shape mask. With a smile on the mask the clown greeted and the circle was soon surrounded by different clowns each with a different expression on their face, lily squirmed after looking at the jagged masked clown. The jagged masked clown began to grin and began to speak "long time no see lily grace, don't think I didn't notice you hiding in the cupboard 11 years ago, it may have been slightly more than a decade since I last saw you but, your face is still as fearful as ever, nothing like your mother who so fearlessly gave her life for you, her blood was sweet and it was entertaining to watch her squirm. As I told her that I know where her precious daughter is. Oh well…" instead of looking back in the past let's start the carnival. With a poof the clown disappeared and the 12 clowns circling them charged and attacked, as a clown was destroyed, it revealed a face that almost looked once human. Realisation hit ginjiro and warned the group that the clowns were zombies. Ginjiro summoned out his griffin and began to strike out at the zombies. Melissa began firing her semi-auto pistol and with precise skill killed one. Alex threw away his idea of trying to use a zombie as a familiar and just summoned out the ghoul from the training test with Izumo-sensei. Diana unsheathed her blade and gracefully led a graceful dance slowly facing off a skilled zombie wielding a sword. Soon all were dead (or at least permanently since they were actually already dead but just revived … u get the point.) clapping could be heard from the background and well, two zombies were summoned again, this time dressed casually. Lily's eyes dropped and uttered "mum…dad…" A large steel cage bound with magic sealed lily inside with her parents and pushed the rest of the team out, and summoned even more clown zombies.

Dramatic sound…another cliff hanger..no worries the next chapter blue team will be challenged to the core and lily will fight herself emotionally , and eventually the team will take on the big boss clown. The red team will also be touched on and will complete their simple C-rank mission.

there will also be a poll on which team u like better just for kicks

~review please~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Parentage, trust, and judgement

Location

Haunted and abandoned circus located at abandoned site in Osaka. / parallel world inside cage

Blue team P.O.V

Well of course the simple zombies were no match for them, Diana gracefully cut them, Alexander shot them within a split second, Melissa chanted and exorcised the zombies, and ginjiro together with his griffin strode out to and slashed them to pieces. And began to look at the steel cage sealing it, and began to yell at lily saying to kill those zombies. But nothing seemed to get to her. with a smile on his face, the jagged clown master dropped down saying that he placed an enchantment on the place to make it sound proof and a shield barrier around it , so even if use the genesis created by that fool of a bishop , or it would do is destroy the barrier but, nothing will affect inside, other than that no noise or weapon will break it , only I can break it or from inside which I doubt lily will be able to do so . And she will not be able to see you , because inside is similar to a room , the barriers also prevents her from seeing you guys, the mask grew a grin wide enough to rival sir mephisto pheles

Cage P.O.V

Mum? Dad? Is that you? Lily asked , (runs forward tears flowing from her eyes, embracing each other, they looked happy for that moment.) Where you have been are you okay, questions after questions were asked like a torrent from lily's mouth elated of her new discovery, smiling weirdly, dad suddenly drew a dagger and stabbed lily in the left thigh while mum bitched slapped lily.

Lily began to cry , as her parents empty shells began to walk forward , with a smile on their face , ( like gin from bleach) both wielding daggers. Stumbling lily tripped as she tried to back away. Mum began to speak "honey? Where are you going? Don't u love us?

As lily tried to escape, she was stabbed again by her zombie parents, this time at her other limb , and the second time around the abdomen area missing by a inch . The team outside began to get worried , and tried to help her , attempting to destroy the barrier , with all their might , resulting in failure , never had any felt this hopeless for a long time watching as their team mate was beaten into a pulp her injuries growing more severe and severe , the grinning clown lord decided to help lily out and snapped his finger causing a pentagram to appear over lily's face , suddenly causing her wounds to regenerate not sure if it was effects of her being a healer or the clown's doing but she soon grew dark her expressions changed seemed almost more dark and cruel like a bomb waiting to be released. Within a split second she dropped her rifle and yanked out two pistols, jumping up a inhumane height and shot both zombies in their skull , the pressure of her dark miasma broke through the barrier , her body changed drastically , she now had a tail , glowing brightly with a green flame, and her hair seemed to have grown longer . Within a moment she collapsed, her lavender hair glistening against the circus lights, all but her hair returned to normal, almost as if nothing happened. Diana knew what had happened and rushed to her aid. The remainder of the team was silent, with the exception of Alexander who was glaring at the masked clown. The clown chuckled and removed his mask , revealing a lavender haired man , who looked around 25. With a clear commanding tone he said "I am Azazel lord of the spirits." And with a slightly more friendly tone "and father of lily grace ,and with a slight bow towards Diana , "your dad misses you Diana ,chuckles, but no worries as soon as lord Satan gives the word he will be there and will claim you , enjoy the rest of your week , lily I'll be back for you, I with a slight sob , the circus disappeared along with Azazel . At that split second , a large group of exorcists surrounded the team and demanded they follow them right away , and mentioned that their belongings will moved to the Vatican , and this order by the current paladin Yukio okumura, this overwrites all previous orders given. Using a key the team vanished through the gateway entering the court. The jury formed by several high exorcists on the right hand side with yukio at the highest seat, with the bishop beside him, with his choice of bishops sitting there.

Red team P.O.V

What does Beelzebub mean when he said he knew your secret , Natalia yelled at timothy, timothy began babbling and stammering "you…s…ee…err…rr" at that moment the Osaka branch head , arrived and asked the team to head to the Vatican using this key , saying that the paladin commanded it…so well , this is how they arrived too at the Vatican court.

Vatican P.O.V

In the court there was a brief silence as the red team was joined with the blue team and as a another group of five teens arrived (that's right teens …the extra people who sent in their characters, but well since they bothered to send in, I will include them …BUT with some changes regarding age and some overpowered familiar issues).

With that yukio began his speech , " as much as I hated to do it , but as you have noticed the fifteen of you are in a special class, S-1 and S-2 this students were chosen because you have either a uncanny skill , high potential , or …taking a sigh… demon heritage. We have weeded out the weak students resulting with the 15 of you as a remainder, your homeroom teacher at the command of the Vatican had placed a energy detector within your esquire pass, allowing us to know should the area around have a lord class demon and above appear or should those with a demon heritage transform. All three teams have all encountered a high demon in all cases and have succeeded with great skill, for that you have my compliments rest assured I am not scolding or accusing you in this court today just informing you of the current situation, however a lord class demon have all appeared, the green team, (which as the teens from S-1 guessed were the other team) faced the demon lord Egyn , king of the water demons, while the red team faced , Beelzebub lord of the flies , and blue team against Azazel lord of the spirits. Lily at this point just awoke from unconsciousness, and Diana propped lily's back towards the bag. We believe that Satan is intending to return soon, as a result of this actions have been decided by the Vatican that, timothy hatakana, lily grace , Diana cross , and kimberlyn Jones along with Adam grey is hereby assigned to rin okumura for training please meet him after the court ends . While the rest of you will be trained by the best the true cross has to offer, report at class S-1 tomorrow at 9am sharp. And to all senior exorcists please begin preparing the order in preparation of an all out attack from Satan. This court session has come to a conjunction, dismissed, yukio said smiling. With that the court soon emptied out, leaving yukio and the remaining four kids.

Alright rin started, lets get to know each other…

To be continued…

To all those green team characters they will be changed a bit , in terms of familiar , age , and siblings in order to fit in the story … so until next time please review. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own anything

Rest ,Relaxation

Vatican court P.O.V (after it was cleared out)

Alright guys, okumura rin started, yukio already gave me a file regarding you guys and your heritage. No worries about it, though some may find your demon heritage a curse, I as a son of Satan myself, find it as an advantage, well in a way…since it grants you power far that of an ordinary exorcist, so don't be ashamed of yourselves. Well anyway, I'm gonna teach you how to make use of and control your flames and different element based on your demon heritage. Alright first before we get down to business, we should be getting to my classroom.

Upon entering the door they were shocked at the sheer size of the area. Well designed architecture with a series of staircases around the area. Noticing their shocked expressions, rin said it was the old pheles land hotel , and passed them each a key , saying they we will be living here until the training is completed he said with a glee. Walking down the hallway, they noticed sir pheles was in there gleeing away holding a certain book (ICHA ICHA PARADISE, LOL) , his room filled with cakes , manga , and a wide array of pheles land(theme park) products and some music cds of some random band. And some x-box 360 games like skyrim , bioshock and dead island . With a slight wave of his hand, pheles went back to his icha icha paradise.

The group continued walking until they reached a elevator, alright group, it's been a long day , and a long court session with that long winded yukio . sp guys go and take a break and wash up your belongings are already in your room , since it's a hotel , soap and other stuff you need is provided here. Now is currently 5.30pm just wash up and relax. Just meet me at level 4 for dinner. The hot spring bath is at level basement 1 so, you can choose to go if you want or begin unpacking. This today is just relaxation and planning, but tomorrow training will begin in full.

Timothy needless to say after taking a quick shower, changed into a skinny jeans and a black v-neck tee looked at the overview of the hotel to discover a arcade in the hotel, and headed there, and found sir pheles there playing skyrim. Timothy joined in too, and decided to play as a crazy imperial warrior joining the stormcloacks which he decided to call hobo. Sir pheles was a lvl 78 power crazed high elf mage which he enjoyed casting spells , not before he goes zwein eins dreis first though. But mephisto being a sadist and all, never chose a side , and just went on destroying all the cities in master difficulty. But was cursing regarding how , he can't strip the dead corpses completely naked, or why he can't have sex in skyrim with his wife.

Diana cross activity

After a bath, she headed down to the Zen garden, and found the 13 year old kid Adam grey wielding a katana and practicing sequences, noticing her, Adam walked towards Diana and asked if she would like to duel against him.

Drawing her blade she took up stance, Adam followed likewise. And in the count of 3 after bowing their head, the duel began.

Adam started off as a offensive attacker and began the first strike, followed by a series of strike with high speed movement , that Diana was barely able to defend herself, slowly Diana was able to make a comeback and began to slowly counter, with her enhanced precision developed by her demon skill and ability. Slowly able to predict Adam's movements and pushed forward. Adam realising this became to attack with more caution and yet random at the same time preventing Diana from keeping up, Diana activated some of her demon energy allowing a huge shockwave(mini getsuga tenshou / or dragon shout). Pushing Adam, slightly enough to allow her to disarm Adam, the sword flinged away and yet he was able to draw two hidden daggers within a moment and still able to hold his own, releasing his own demon abilities, he focused his energy into his footing and boosted himself, splitting into three clones and attacked Diana with a fury that few can match, finally the match ended with Adam's clones pointing daggers at Diana's neck.

Picking up his sword, Adam, extended out a hand towards Diana, which she accepted and they both bowed following tradition. With a smile on both their faces they headed towards level 4, a new bond kindling in their heart.

Kimberlyn Jones, unlike the rest of them was reading a book on demon anatomy to find out different methods to heal / find a weakness to the demon kind, with her precise vision she was able to find the main organs and vital areas for each demon. Finally, she headed toward level four to have her meal.

Lily grace was relieving her last few moments of her circus experience, reliving every inch and every second of her fear, at the same time the rage she had in her, zombiefied parents. The latter causing a chill to run down her spine, regretting, yet thankful she was alive. But more mysteriously she felt an unknown connection to Azazel, upon realising he was her dad. Azazel may have seemed to be evil while in the carnival yet at the same time, after removing that mask, his face read sadness and regret. Almost as if he seemed somewhat confused and the same time showed genuine concern for her, sighing she headed towards the meeting area, ahead of time with her main principle being to always be punctual.

Level 4

Mephisto pheles land old hotel, dining room.

7.30 p.m

The place was as expected of a hotel , richly decorated, and since it was unoccupied, the group were in the V.I.P room and were being served food , by some demons contracted by sir pheles to serve around the hotel.

To be continued…

Next chapter will be the conversation between the group, and about their lessons, and a bit of the normal students training to upgrade themselves. Please review ^^.


	10. Chapter 10

Pre chapter drabble time: sorry I wasn't able to continue the story because of laziness and was busy with Christmas gatherings and shopping.

To :the blue night : u may submit your character still and depending on how its written I will add him in and combine him with the story though…it may become some far time away. Same goes for anyone still willing to write a story.

And to all my faithful readers…(though I doubt that I have many thanks to my lousy writing…) thanks guys.

And without any further ado, I present to you the next chapter hopes it goes well though…here goes nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10- dinner and plot

Well without a doubt, the dinner was awkward, it was close to silent with the occasional shifting of leg and the soft sound of utensils clashing with each other. The food was prepared by the well trained and highly skilled demons chefs hired by Mephisto pheles, who was still reading icha icha paradise. Rin felt awkward and cleared his throat, and asked everyone at the table to give a slight introductory to themselves, including hobbies, likes and dislikes, history, and about their skills. And asked Mephisto pheles to start first and go in a counter clockwise manner.

Mephisto gave a sigh of protest, and closed his erotic novel, and began to speak in a bored tone … "I am one of the many sons of Satan and well…I own phelesland , I am the principal of the cram school, I love rin's cakes … icha icha paradise here he began hugging it like a new born baby with cute anime tears falling out , I dislike…Arthur ..That boring gay looking paladin who probably spends too much time doing his hair…and for imprisoning me…my skills are immense pwnage powers enough to kick ya ass… saying that he went back to the world of erotic love .

Next in the circle is timothy hatakana … I am supposedly the son of beezelbub lord of the flies…he started, I love skyrim , I dislike Natalia Julia… my skills is and wepon of choice is a good pistol or rifle, or my aria skills though I may not look like it.

Next was lily grace… I am the daughter of Azazel…lord of the wind…my hobbies are reading and drawing, my dislikes are clowns and noisy people. With a form of dignified grace she sat down gracefully.

Adam grey stood up, and in a cool tone began to speak, I am Adam grey, unlike the rest of you… my demon parent had a few major differences, one being she's female, she's not a major demon lord like the rest but a rather weak succubus, my dad was well a bastard of a man he said in a harsher tone, who managed to drug my mum and rape her. After that my mum was caught by one of the previous Vatican heads wanting to carry out research on her, but shiro fujimoto the paladin at that point of time, brought her to safety by letting her live in a house in a secluded grove, where I was soon born , shiro was in my opinion my fatherly figure, and he even occasionally brought rin and yukio over, we used to play together at 7 years old( one year younger than yukio) he said directing it at rin, who was in deep thought trying to recall… after my mother passed away…I received my inheritance a missive along with her journal, and a huge sum of money , the missive was instructions for me to seek out the academy to become an exorcist, while the journal revealed she was a consort of Azazel, who always treated her kindly, and as I cross-referenced it with my own journal entries, the mysterious uncles who visited my house was Azazel and ilibis… and they were often nice to me giving me toys and candy often…when I was eleven however, they stopped visiting. I know this may sound absurd but I believe that Satan, desperate for power and to destroy our world had taken up some measures to control all the demon lords, here Mephisto spoke up about how amaimon was still his. After a slight argument between rin and pheles regarding why the hell he allowed amaimon into the school to attack him previously. Adam continued… about this and said that he joined the true cross order to find out this truth. Rin decided to cut the long story short and asked for the next person to begin, kimberlyn who got overkilled by Adam's speech, was kinda in shock and just quietly mumbled something regarding her being daughter of egyn the lord of water, the rest was too soft or inaudible to make out.

Diana was next, giving a sad tale regarding how she was the daughter of ilbis lord of fire, and how she was raised by the true cross and still had to survive with her getting outcasted and ostracized by many until the okumura brothers took over..and that her hobbies was kendo and her dislikes are spiders and ilbis.

Just as rin was gonna begin his own tale…a goblin rushed in with a letter in hand, and passed it to rin , after reading it twice, he said one word that could describe this situation 'shit'.

To be continued… please review.


End file.
